sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Теория нечётких множеств
Теория нечётких множеств — расширение классической теории множеств; используется в нечёткой логике; впервые предложена Лютфи А. Заде в 60-х годах XX века. В классической теории множеств принадлежность элементов множеству оценивается в бинарных терминах в соответствии с чётким условием — элемент либо принадлежит, либо нет данному множеству. Напротив, теория нечётких множеств разрешает градуированную оценку отношения принадлежности элементов множеству; то есть этот отношение описывается при помощи функции принадлежности \mu\ \to 0,1 . Нечёткие множества — это расширение классической теории множеств, поскольку на некотором множестве функция принадлежности может действовать так же, как индикаторная функция, отображая все элементы либо в 1, либо в 0, как в классическом варианте. Определение Нечёткое множество на классическом множестве \mathfrak{X} определяется как следующее: : \tilde{\mathit{A}}=\{(x,\mu_{A}(x))\mid x \in \mathfrak{X}\} Функция принадлежности \mu_{A}(x) количественно градуирует принадлежность элементов x фундаментальному множеству \mathfrak{X} . Отображение элемента в значение 0 означает, что элемент не принадлежит данному множеству, значение 1 описывает полной принадлежности элемента множеству. Значения, лежащие строго между 0 и 1, характеризуют «нечёткие» элементы. Следующие соотношения выполнены для значений функции принадлежности \mu_{A}(x): * \mu_{A}(x)\ge0, \ \ \ \forall x\in\mathfrak{X}, * \sup_{x\in X}\mu_{A}(x)=1. Применения Нечёткое множество B, где B = {(3,0.3), (4,0.7), (5,1), (6,0.4)} в стандартных обозначениях теории нечётких множеств обычно записывается как B = {0.3/3, 0.7/4, 1/5, 0.4/6}. Заметим, что произвольное значение со степенью принадлежности нуль zero не появляется в этом выражении нечёткого множества. Стандартное обозначение для степени принадлежности нечёткому множеству B значения 6 выглядит так: μB(6) = 0.4. Нечёткая логика В качестве расширения многозначной логики оценками (valuations) ( \mu : \mathit{V}_o \to \mathit{W} ) пропозициональных переменных ( \mathit{V}_o ) на множестве степеней принадлежности ( \mathit{W} ) может рассматриваться функция принадлежности, отображающая предикаты в нечёткое множество (или более строго, в упорядоченное множество нечётких пар, называемых нечётким отношением). Такими оценками (valuations) многозначная логика может быть расширена до того, чтобы разрешить нечёткие подстановки, из которых могут быть сделаны градуированные выводы. Иногда это расширение называют «нечёткой логикой в узком смысле» в противопоставление «нечёткой логике в широком смысле», которая возникла в прикладных областях автоматического управления и инженерии знаний, и которая охватывает много тем, включающих нечёткие множества и «приближенные рассуждения». Промышленные применения нечётких множеств в контексте «нечёткой логики в широком смысле» можно найти в нечёткой логике. Нечёткое число Нечёткое число — это выпуклое, нормализованное нечёткое множество \tilde{\mathit{A}}\subseteq\mathbb{R} , чья функция принадлежности по крайней мере кусочно непрерывна непрерывна и имеет функциональное значение \mu_{A}(x)=1 на точно одном элементе. Это можно связать с игрой в пари «предположите ваш вес», где некто предполагает вес соперников, и чем ближе предположения, тем они правильнее, а «побеждает» тот, чьи предположение веса соперников ближе остальных (будучи полностью правильным, когда функцией принадлежности равна 1). Нечёткий интервал Нечёткий интервал — это неопределенное множество \tilde{\mathit{A}}\subseteq\mathbb{R} со средним интервалом, чьи элементы обладают функцией принадлежности \mu_{A}(x)=1 . Как и для нечётких чисел, функция принадлежности должна быть выпуклой, нормализованной и по крайней мере кусочно непрерывной. См. также * Теория нечёткой меры (Fuzzy measure theory) * Альтернативная теория множеств (Alternative set theory) * Нечёткая логика (Fuzzy logic) * Операции над нечёткими множествами (Fuzzy set operations) * Нейро-нечёткий (Neuro-fuzzy) * Грубое множество (Rough set) * Неопределенность (Uncertainty) * Нечёткая подалгебра (Fuzzy subalgebra) * Дефаззификация (Defuzzification) * Грубо-нечёткая гибридизация (Rough fuzzy hybridization) Ссылки * Неопределённо-модельная нечёткость (Uncertainty model Fuzziness) * Алгоритм нечёткого анализа (The Algorithm of Fuzzy Analysis) * Обработка нечётких образов (Fuzzy Image Processing) * Статья Л.Заде 1965 года о нечётких множествах Литература * Gottwald, Siegfried, A Treatise on Many-Valued Logics. Research Studies Press LTD. (2001) Baldock, Hertfordshire, England. * Zadeh, L. A., Fuzzy sets. Information and Control, Vol. 8, pp. 338—353. (1965). * Zadeh, L. A., The concept of a linguistic variable and its application to approximate reasoning. Information Sciences, Vol. 8, pp. 199—249, 301—357; Vol. 9, pp. 43—80. (1975). * Zadeh, L. A., Fuzzy Sets as a Basis for a Theory of Possibility, Fuzzy Sets and Systems, Vol. 1, No. 1, pp. 3—28 (1978). Категория:Нечёткая логика Категория:Теория множеств Категория:Множества Категория:Эвентология